A Day in the Life
by The Lord Marbury
Summary: In Life I felt that Eli didn't have enough screen time. So here's what I imagine happened to Eli in life. One-shot.


**A Day in the Life**

Rating: T

Set during: Life

Word count: 110

Characters (in order of appearance): Eli Wallace, Tamara Johansen, Denise Adams (original character)

Eli is sitting alone in his room, trying to break the firewalls of the Destiny mainframe. Eli has always been good at computers. When he was thirteen he actually hacked into the school computer network all by himself. Unfortunately the principal and his parents did not take kindly to his actions when all the computers in school logged onto a porn site. Apparently it was deemed unsuitable for the children for some strange reason.

He still fondly remembers the first day he returned to school after his one week suspension. That was the first time in his life that he had felt like one of the cool kids. Everyone was cheering at him in the hallway, and he felt like he was the king of the world, but a couple of weeks later he was back to being the outcast again.

The point is, he was always great at computers, but access to the ships mainframe keeps eluding him no matter how hard he tries. He didn't even want to do this right now, but Rush just kept telling him to keep working. 'We need to able to control the ship, Eli', Rush kept telling him, like he didn't even know. And then there was Young who was always on him about cleaning up his room, and getting more exercise with the rest of the civilians. Now when he thought about it, Rush and Young reminds him a lot of his parents before his dad left. He makes a mental note not to mention that thought to either of them. He does not know the two very well, but he is sure that neither of them would take kindly to be compared to a married couple.

A beep from the computer let him know that the firewalls had blocked his access again for the umpteenth time. "Great" He mutters to himself as he decides to call quits for now. He wanders around in his room for a few seconds, wondering what to do, when as an answer to his question, his stomach starts to rumble.

------

Eli is about to enter the mess hall as he spots TJ sitting at a table, so he quickly ducks around a corner to avoid being seen. He really doesn't feel the need to do one of her psych evaluations right now.

"I know you're there, Eli" He hears her say from around the corner.

Eli slowly walks out from his hiding place to find her looking straight at him. "Umm...no, I was just-"

"Relax, Eli" She interrupts him. "I'm having my lunch right now, so I won't be giving you a psych eval just yet. I'll just go find you later."

"Right. I'm looking forward to it." He manages to reply with a strained smile before he moves along to get some of Becker's white protein gunk. He sits down by himself at a table close to the exit, just in case TJ changes her mind and he would need an escape route.

He carefully gives Becker's concoction a try, and he is surprised that it doesn't taste as awful as it did when he last ate it. Becker must be getting help from one of the scientist to create synthetic esters as Eli notices that there is a hint of banana in there. Even though he's not a fan of banana, he still thinks that it's much better than the disgusting taste of the thing when it didn't have the ester.

His little musings are interrupted as someone casts a shadow over him and he looks up to see who it is. As he looks up, his eyes meet a pair of deep brown eyes belonging to one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She has long brown hair running down to her shoulders, her face shows slight hints of Asian heritage, and her eyes are so beautiful that he could stare into them for the rest of his life.

Suddenly he is snapped back to reality as she says something that he wasn't even able to hear as he was too busy with admiring her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He nervously says.

"I was just asking if I could sit here." She replies with a smile that would make men turn their heads so fast that she would probably get sued hundreds of times for causing neck injuries.

"Yeah, sure." He manages to reply with a slightly less nervous tone in his voice.

"Thanks" She says as she puts down her bowl of white gunk and sits down opposite to Eli.

"I'm Eli, by the way." He says, trying to get a conversation started.

"Oh, I'm Denise. Denise Adams. I'm an engineer." She replies, still with that incredibly beautiful smile.

"So what do you think of the Destiny?" He asks, not being able to come up with something better to say.

Denise looks up from the contents of the bowl, which she had studied with cautious expression, and smiles. "Seriously? That's the only thing you could come up with?" She says with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Hey I'm just trying to get a conversation started here." He raises his hands in a defending posture.

She looks at him as if she is considering if she should answer or not. "Well, think that Destiny is a truly beautiful ship. I like most of the people on the ship as well; however I do find that Doctor Rush can be rather annoying at times."

"Yeah, I can definitely agree with you on that one." He replies with a knowing smile.

Denise leans forward and starts to open her mouth, as if she's about to say something. However before she has the chance she accidentally puts her elbow on the edge of the bowl so it tips over, pouring the purple gunk all over her arm. "Dammit!" She exclaims. "You know that I did that on purpose, right?" She desperately asks Eli.

"Umm… yeah." He replies with a confused tone in his voice.

"I'm just going to try and get this cleaned before it dries." She says as she starts to get up.

"Oh, okay." He replies, and looks on as she walks towards the door. He notices how she stumbles out into the hallway as she accidentally hurts her foot on a corner.

"Did you do that on purpose too?" He asks her jokingly with a slightly raised voice

"Shut up!" He hears her muffled response from the hallway. He chuckles as he starts to consider ways to ask out this beautiful, yet slightly neurotic Denise. 'This may just prove to be a good day after all.'


End file.
